


Dreamers

by Echs



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Arguments, Caps needs to overcome greed, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fantasy, Fighting, Friends to Lovers, I haven't really firgured it all out (unless you couldn't tell lol), Introspection, M/M, Overcoming Inner Demons, Reconciliation, Rekkles needs to overcome spite, Survival, etc. etc. some people will have the same thing to overcome but in different forms, growing as a person, not betad because I have no beta (sadface), the whole dilly dally basically, wow tags can be so addicting wtf xD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echs/pseuds/Echs
Summary: Strange things happen at the Fnatic vs G2 summer finals. What was supposed to be yet another easy victory for Caps and his team quickly turns into something else, something Caps- and the nine other players trapped with him aren't expecting.In the world of dreamers, either all come out alive, or none. With darkness pulling at their inner demons, it isn't long until the teams scrabble to escape the all-more dangerous dreamland.It's just that Caps didn't expect to fight his demons next to his rival...
Relationships: Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Luka "PerkZ" Perković, Martin "Rekkles" Larsson/Rasmus "Caps" Winther
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously fictional work lol (I don't own the LEC or anything connected to it etc. etc. This is just fanfiction, you know the drill) Just an idea I had that sounds way darker than I intended, but rest assured it will hopefully have a good blend of romance, friendship, comedy, and adventure (just please stick with me and my 02:00 am English xD ). Either way, critique appreciated! Thanks for reading!
> 
> I will be updating this when I can. I have a superbusy schedule so it will probably be inconsistent, just know that I'll try to update 1-2 times per month.

Chapter 1 Finals

This was it. They would beat them three to nothing yet again, simple as that. Rasmus bathed in the electric adrenaline coursing through his veins, carried a smile that almost hurt his cheeks.

‘This is it, we’re gonna fucking win, guys!’ Jankos’s voice bounced in his ears.

‘Too easy,’ added Wunder.

There were lights and cheering, the faint smell of coffee from his neighboring teammates' tables. Rasmus felt alive in ways he only did when he was competing. Hands shaking and heart beating fast, he risked a quick glance at his former captain. It was hard to see through to the other side, but he imagined his former teammate with his perfectly laid hair all tousled from frustration, eyebrows pinched together, trying to concentrate. Even after two years, the image of his ADC’s face after a loss was still something he could paint in his mind. His smile faltered, but then Perkz laughed in his ear, his smile returned slowly. The crowd erupted— an ocean of energy and happiness, but as Fnatic’s nexus exploded so did the lights in the entire arena.

There was nothing. It was as if someone had shoved his head underwater, a distorted bang from somewhere around him traveled closer until it dissipated around his form. Where was his team, the crowd, the enemy? Rasmus circled himself, yet no turn showed anything different from the first. He had been there, an auto-attack away from smashing the nexus, a millisecond away from being locked in first for worlds. None of this made any sense. Rasmus pinched himself to see if he was asleep because this couldn’t be real, but nothing happened.

Two minutes and his arm was raw from pinching. In this insanity, the first sign of something, other than the initial darkness, was the muddled sound of footsteps. He followed, moved with his arms stretched out in front of him, his heartbeat on a continuous rise as he realized there was nothing to hold onto, nowhere to grasp. The air had him shivering, his team jersey served as nothing but a passing point for his chilled surroundings. The footsteps never seemed to get closer no matter how many times he turned, or where he walked, they just made the same distant noise.

The adrenaline from the situation began to wear off. With no seeable way out there wasn’t much that Rasmus could do but aimlessly walk. Nowhere was different and nowhere was light. Instead, fear began to settle in his bones. The darkness hung over him, an overwhelming weight that wouldn’t leave his side.

He had no idea how much time had passed, only that when the ubiquitous humming began he felt an imposing presence. The humming turned into words, words to a language that he couldn’t understand, that sounded like something he’d never heard before. A weight added to his clenched fist, a heavy gust of wind pushed his shoulders forward, a light appeared and then Rasmus found himself face forward into water.

The first thing Rasmus heard was the splash of his body against water. It was as if he had resurged from hell and had entered heaven. The sound of crashing water came from behind him, he turned around in the shallow river, water sloshing, and faced a monumental waterfall. Out here, away from the darkness, it was as if every color was enhanced. Birdsong seemed chirpier, earth smelt of grass and humid ground. He trudged out of the water, body shivering from the cold water.

Following the river, caught himself slipping on the grassy riverbank way too often. It wasn’t long until his clothes dried, and his legs began to give underneath his weight. Rasmus wished for a car, a portal, anything that could take him away from this place. Exhaling, he landed onto the soft greenery, the overwhelmingness of the situation fell upon him as he lay face-up, watching the filtered sky through the budding leaves.

He groaned. Rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. ‘This is bullshit!’ Out here it echoed differently from the dark place. Softer, against the tall trees.

‘Caps?’

Rasmus pushed himself onto his elbows. The voice, he recognized it, but where had it come from? Twigs snapping, branches breaking, it all came from behind him. The sound of quickened footsteps moved closer. Sure enough, there was Martin.

‘Thank fuck,’ said Martin. ‘I thought I was going insane, I mean— I thought this was a dream, I was in the arena and then—’

Rasmus pulled together whatever strength he had left in his body and lifted himself off the ground. He poked the blond man in the ribs.

‘What the fu—’

‘You’re actually real.’ Rasmus huffed, eyes widened by surprise.

‘Yeah, no shit. Why wouldn't I be?’ Martin shoved his finger away.

‘I just... can't believe it? I thought for sure this was a dream.’

A resigned look overcame the ADC’s face. Rasmus acknowledged the signs of tiredness circling Martin’s eyes, and the dirt smudged on his cheek. Where had Martin been, what had he seen?

‘Yeah, me and you both,’ said the Swede, gaze turned the other away.

As he watched him, Rasmus wondered, where had Martin been in the consuming darkness?


	2. Chapter 2 Band of Fellows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rasmus and Martin set off to find the others, but they only seem to run into problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter two. I should add that there is quite a bit of swearing in this chapter and that it is very un-beatad. Any suggestions for improvement are much appreciated!

Rasmus batted away a mosquito for the fifth time. The humidity rose in the forest as the trees got tighter. He had caught himself on a few branches on their trek. Martin’s lips must have been sealed by sheer will, he rarely spoke a word, and when Rasmus had _tried_ to communicate with him, there’d only been grunts in return. At first, the silence had been a blessing. The forest sounds had filled the void of any conversation, but as time had gone, and the sun had begun to settle an orange and pink fire across the sky, Rasmus’s mouth had begun to itch. Conversations sat on the tip of his tongue. What did Martin think of their game one draft? Had the Twitch jungle thrown them off more than the Zilean top? Although, he knew that any of these sentences, uttered in succession would probably bring a wrath swifter than a top LPL team onto his head.

So, he zipped his lips and put his tongue back into his pocket.

The moon had begun its journey to the top of the sky when Rasmus tripped over a branch, it snapped, and so did Rasmus’s mood.

There was no offering of a hand, not even an “are you ok?”, coming from his former teammate. He rose from what effectively was a mud pile hidden by moss.

He tried to pick the mud off his cheek. ‘You. Tilt me,’ a big clump fell with a thud to the forest floor. ‘So fucking much.’ 

Martin, who hadn’t paid any attention to him since they first met six hours ago looked at him for the first time with something other than indifference. Rasmus felt an unwarranted, without-warning heat, spread through his system.

He spurred on. ‘You don’t say anything. You don’t help. You won’t even look at me! I might as well be here on my own!’

Rasmus’s chest deflated, whatever had been built up inside of him had fled his body, but that changed nothing about how he felt. Martin’s eyes, the ones that had been previously avoiding him, had a fire behind them. His gaze was piercing, something uncontrollable and dangerous hidden behind those blue eyes. Martin opened his mouth as if to say something, halted, and then began anew.

‘There’s a cave behind you, we can sleep there. And you’re a big boy, help yourself.’ With that, he stalked off past Rasmus, whose brain was still lagging behind the words of the Swede.

Somehow, to Rasmus’s surprise, Martin had made a fire outside the opening of the cave. He hadn’t as much as asked Rasmus to help him, but rather, he’d ventured off out of Rasmus’s sight long enough for him to get worried that the asshole— Martin’s new title given to him by Rasmus, had gotten lost. Panic had spurred in Rasmus’s chest at the thought of being alone in this unknown world. As he’d readied to go out to find Martin on his own, the guy had come back with an armload of branches and two stones. It had taken twenty minutes for the ADC to start the fire, what had been sparks turned into smoke, and then the smoke into a small but growing, flame.

Rasmus, with his hands in the pocket of his joggers, felt useless. Shoulders slouched he sat down, far enough away that Martin’s face became half-blurred with the night, and smoke from the fire. The unwarranted feeling had snuck its way into his chest again. Rasmus couldn’t help but wordlessly hurl every bad thought he’d ever had about the other guy into Martin’s direction. His knuckles turned white atop his knees, as he thought about how full of himself the blurry form, from across from him, was.

He rose, ready to throw it all out. It wasn’t the full moon, not the growling hunger in his stomach. The lack of a trophy in his hand… It was pure anger born out of the palatable indifference sent his way. As if Rasmus wasn’t worth noticing.

‘You’re a fucking—’ But Rasmus got interrupted by a loud howl.

He watched Martin jump from his spot, watched as he landed wobbly onto his feet.

‘Oh my God, Jankos! You are actually fucking insane.’

‘What does it matter? We are the only ones here.’

Rasmus looked to Martin, whose eyes were blown wide, blue turned bright by the fire. There was another howl, just as loud as before. Then a smack.

‘Hey! That actually hurt!’

‘It was meant to you freaking idiot.’

From behind the jungle of ferns and trees stepped a marksman and jungler.

‘Caps?’ They said in unison.

‘—and Rekkles.’ Rasmus chimed in. A smile spread across his face as his teammates tackled him at once.


End file.
